The invention relates generally to platforms for use in combination with insulated portable ice chests, for the purpose of supporting food items above melt water which accumulates in the bottom of the ice chest.
Thus, in the absence of a platform, as ice melts and water pools at the bottom of the ice chest, food items become submerged in cold water. Food can become wet and soggy. Water seeps into loosely-capped bottles and jars. Reaching into icy water to retrieve food items is not pleasant. Additional packaging to waterproof food is wasteful and time-consuming. Moreover, ice chest drains can be rendered useless due to obstruction by plastic bags or food.
Accordingly, a variety of platforms, also termed ice racks, trays, or inserts, have been proposed, for supporting food and ice within the ice chest above the ice chest bottom.